


Don't Touch That

by thesunisloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, cecil's hair fetish, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunisloud/pseuds/thesunisloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm finally getting comfortable with the idea of posting super-short fics. Carlos makes a horrifying discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch That

"Ah, Carlos, don't touch that!"

"What, your fleshlight? We sleep together, sex toys shouldn't be priva-- OH MY GOD IT'S FILLED WITH MY HAIR"


End file.
